The invention concerns a surgical instrument with two elements sliding into one another, at least one jaw part being connected with a sliding element.
Surgical instruments are known in diverse shapes and designs. The present invention refers to a surgical instrument, by means of which at least one jaw part may be moved vis-a-vis another jaw part. The jaw parts may include cutters, tongs, clamps, pincers, or the like.
In this case at the present time with the increasing demands for hygiene, for example as a result of the possibilities for transmission of the AIDS virus, it is mandatory that surgical instruments can be disassembled into their individual parts and cleaned in a simple way. Only in this way can the cleaning medium reach the individual elements and have its maximum effect.
An instrument capable of being disassembled is known, for example, from EP A- 0 513 471. There at least one jaw part is connected with a pulling element, the jaw part being moved interacting with a surrounding tube, but it may be removed from the tube together with the pulling element.